


Никто не трахает Рэймонда Смита

by Darren_Cast



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, coach has feelings, оба персонажа тупые, особенно тренер
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Cast/pseuds/Darren_Cast
Summary: Никто не трахает Рэймонда Смита.....а вы сами попробуйте.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Никто не трахает Рэймонда Смита

**Author's Note:**

> TW: оба персонажа ТУПЫЕ.  
> ost: Sergey Lazarev — 7 wonders

Никто не трахает Рэймонда Смита.

....а вы сами попробуйте. 

Много кто изъявлял желание, Флетчер бы подтвердил, но ему проблематично — он из тех, кто изъявил. Тренер своими руками сунул его в холодильник (допустим, не совсем за посягания на честь и достоинство мистера Смита, но все же). 

— Херовый какой-то у тебя мини-бар, мужик, — с сомнением сказал он, когда стальная крышка сундука захлопнулась. — Стейки — базара ноль, выше всяких похвал, а мини-бар — говно. 

— А ты прям разбираешься в мини-барах, — пропыхтел Рэй, он был занят тем, что стирал с рук некую иллюзорную грязь. Тренер попытался рассмотреть, что он там стирает и попал, как кур в ощип. Ну, в смысле, залип, увяз, как муха в сиропе. Медитативные движения рук Смита отобрали последний воздух и Тренер открыл рот, да так и остался, разинув варежку, и все смотрел на костяшки, поросшие светлыми волосками, мощное запястье, периферийную вену — и. Обкусанный ноготь на мизинце. 

Это вообще ударило под дых, точно лучший апперкот Эрни, злой и беспощадный. 

Апперкот под дых был злой, обкусанный ноготь на мизинце был милый, мизинец был прекрасен и крив, Тренер был идиотом. 

Ну, это он и так знал, просто обкусанных ногтей на всяких мизинцах сраных мафиози раньше не видел. 

Он вообще раньше мафиози не видел, ни сраных, ни в очках с видом чуть припизднутого бухгалтера, ни кудрявых с сережкой в ухе, никаких не видел. 

Не то, чтобы это его сильно расстраивало, он прекрасно жил, пока не переступил порог Принцессы Виктории и не уперся взглядом в широченную спину в пижонском тренче. Его ебануло так сильно, что он даже не успел спросить «А какого хуя?», — ебануло, сжало, перемяло длинными, нервными пальцами, такими нервными и такими длинными, как во всяких подростковых мелодрамах, таких же сраных, как книжки мисс Стефани Майер, такими пальцами, что обычно принадлежали томным вьюношам со взглядом с поволокой, а не мужикам под сорок с острым неврозом, Тренер знает, он по телику видел, — так вот, перемяло, слепило по новому и отпустило. 

Ему даже дышать было тяжко первые минут десять, а потом как-то побежали, помчались, Нах-прыгун, прочие млекопитающие, Рэй вот, стейки жарит, Флетчер бьется башкой в крышку этого мини-бара, а мини-бар и впрямь говно, если честно, там должны быть такие маленькие бутылочки с виски и колой, а не трупы и журналисты, Тренер знает, он в отеле видел. 

— Я в отеле видел, — сказал Тренер, пока в голове скакали непристойные мысли о мизинцах, виски, холодильниках и жопе Рэймонда Смита, и километрах необрезанных цыганских хуев, которыми стоило обложить Эрни.

— Что ты видел в отеле? — Моргнул Смит и уставился на него, как на неумного. 

Вообще-то Тренер в отеле видел розово-персиковую жопу Смита в белых простынях, и вообще он там был не за этим хреном, но так уж получилось, и с тех пор жопа Рэймонда Смита, в белых простынях, поросшая светленьким пушком, с ямочкой на пояснице и милейшей складочкой у бедра, она как бы...все время незримо присутствовала, в мыслях и вообще, а так-то Тренер говорил про мини-бар. 

— Мини-бар, — сказал Тренер и почесался. Он чувствовал себя безнадежно старым, волосатым, ублюдским мудаком, которому нельзя было трогать восхитительного Рэймонда, Короля-Солнце. 

Король-Солнце прекратил сдирать с ладоней кожу и беспомощно посмотрел Тренеру в лицо. Тренер зажмурился — слепило. 

— Мы о чём-то странном разговариваем, — сказал Рэймонд, помолчав. — Ты не замерз?

— Жарко, — объявил Тренер и прикрылся ладошкой от Солнца. Рэймонд моргнул. 

Нет, Тренер не совсем подглядывал. Он, как раз-таки, пресекал. Вырвал у Банни бинокль в последний момент, встрял в гогот, разогнал к хуям и только одним глазком заглянул в бинокль, всего лишь на секундочку. Он ожидал поймать в фокус моргающий, синий глаз, белёсые, коровьи ресницы, а поймал розовую жопу и чьи-то ноги. Бинокль он сразу убрал, и знать не хотел, с кем там был Рэймонд Смит, но он все равно знал, никто не трахает Рэймонда Смита. Это Рэймонд Смит всех трахает. В отелях, на белых простынях, и позволяет трогать розовую, точно персик сахарной пудрой присыпанный, жопу. Невозможный. 

У Тренера были проблемы с траханием в жопу и идиотизмом, вообще-то. Он давеча ехал из Воксхолла в Шордич, и перед ним стояла то ли девушка, то ли виденье, с чудесным деррьером, обтянутым зеленым шелком, а он не мог уступить место, зажатый, смотрел на сей деррьер и думал о мистере Смите. Это было ужасно даже потому, что выглядело, словно он в сериале «Друзья».

Все было бы намного легче, если бы он был в сериале «Друзья». Росс из него говно, конечно, но какая любовь, а? 

Нет-нет, никакого Росса. Тренер был воплощением ДжейДи и восхитительно просирал свою личную жизнь. 

(И смотрел ситкомы по ночам, пусть кинет камень тот, кто не грешен). 

Итак, Рэй моргал, Флетчер орал из холодильника, Тренер летел в пизду сквозь время и пространство. 

Пора было с этим заканчивать, и он закончил, но как-то...не закончилось.  
И потом опять не закончилось. И снова не закончилось. 

Что-то было не так. 

Он таскался в Ноттинг-Хилл, как к себе домой. Стоял по часу в пробках в Сити и все недоумевал: это как это? А зачем? Других же дел полно, вставить пиздюлей Прайму, вернуть в библиотеку книжку, приготовить жратвы, чтоб не на вынос, груши заказать надо, проверить график дежурств по залу, мелкие житейские пустяки, а вместо этого он опять в пробке в Сити по дороге в Ноттинг-Хилл к сраному мафиози с обкусанным ногтем на мизинце. Пятый страйк, шестой, забери меня из доков, я засрал тебе машину илом, спасибо, что вытащил меня из болота, приехал быстро, качество отличное, ставлю этому товару десять из десяти, буду заказывать ещё. 

Тренер не только расплатился сполна, но и переплатил, а потом переплатил ещё, и...всё у него как-то с Рэймондом длилось бесконечно.

В один дождливый вечер, когда морось, висящая в воздухе, налипает на стекла очков и тартан становится влажным, Рэй снова позвонил. 

Тренер пообещал себе не брать трубку, и честно держался восемь секунд. 

— Чё? — Агрессивно вопросил он у трубки и потряс ее даже. 

— Тебе не надоело? — Меланхолично осведомилась трубка.

— Надоело, — признался Тренер и замолчал. Рэймонд замолчал тоже.

— И что планируешь делать? — Наконец раздуплился Смит после минуты уютного сопения. 

Тренер очень разозлился. В груди плеснуло холодом, рука даже затряслась. Он втянул Тренера в гейское болото своими белесыми коровьими ресницами, пальцами и жопой, и спрашивает, что он планирует делать? 

Муравью хуй приделать. 

Уберите ваших детей от наших голубых.

— Пересади куст ганжубаса себе в очко, — медленно сказал Тренер, зажевывая окончания по старой ирландской традиции извергать невнятную кашу из восклицаний и обломков букв в минуты нервяка. — И спроси у него, что он планирует делать. И если ты не тонешь в болоте, гондон, и не звонишь, чтоб я тебя вытащил, то пойди и утопись там, только я тебя доставать не буду, кусок ты интеллигентного кала.  


Рэй по ту сторону поперхнулся и повесил трубку. 

И не звонил полгода. 

Тренеру стало легче, только на грани восприятия, наплывая и исчезая, то и дело погружаясь в непроглядный мрак его прогрессирующего безумия, существовала картинка обкусанного ногтя на мизинце правой руки.

Что удивительно, даже не розовая жопа. 

Удивительно.

***

В Абре Кебабре не любили чужих, поэтому когда с улицы приперся воняющий псиной, мокрый растрепанный мужик, Фатима насторожилась. 

— Кофе, — смирно сказал он и повозил по вымытой плитке грязным ботинком. Выглядел мужик устало, болезненно и потерянно. Расплатился с телефона и сел вонять псиной в углу. 

— Кого-то ждет? — Высунулся повар и уставился на мужика раскосыми глазами. 

Фатима пожала плечами и отнесла мужику кофе. Тот поблагодарил, отодвинул чашку на край стола и больше не притронулся. 

Через час мокрым, взбешенным котом вкатился Тренер, попросил взглядом как обычно, осмотрел зал и тихонько забагровел.

— Хули? — Спросил он, седлая стул напротив Рэймонда и склонился вперед. Рэймонд подло применил свое оружие: снял очки и беспомощно заморгал, глядя Тренеру в лицо. Мудила.

— Я ведь тебе ничего не сделал, — заметил он наконец, и отвернулся. — Я жду Дэйва, он должен меня забрать. 

— Это ты мне ничего не сделал? — Поразился Тренер, зверея от наглости сраного мафиози. — Тыыы? 

Рэй не ответил, отвернулся к мокрому окну. 

Тренер тоже посмотрел туда. 

Там ничего не было. 

Вечерело. 

— Ты в порядке? — Осторожно спросил он наконец и перестал раздувать ноздри.

Рэймонд пожал плечами. 

— Я в порядке. 

Говорить больше было не о чем. То есть, конечно было, о том, как Тренер занес его номер в черный список, о том, как Рэй пару раз палил машину возле клуба, о том, как Тренер несколько раз после работы машинально приезжал в Ноттинг-Хилл, о том, что Джим ушел в пирсоновские подмастерья, о том, как там Смиту живется, о том, как Тренер соскучился, о том, что литий то ещё говно и перестал справляться, о том, что Тренер каждый день ждал звонка. 

Только вот никто из них не стал бы об этом говорить, как не говорили они полгода назад о искрах, да таких, что палисадник дымился, о фантазиях о вкусе губ, и желаниях провести пальцами по щетине. 

Херовая это была встреча. Пахнущая безнадежным одиночеством, жареной курицей и псиной. 

— Ну, я пошел, — пробормотал Тренер. 

И он пошёл. 

Ноги почти не слушались его, отказывались подниматься, желудок противно сжимался, а за спиной оставался Рэймонд, смотрящий в мокрое окно, в котором нихера не было видно. 

Тренер хотел остаться, спросить, что случилось, откуда у Рэймонда серебро в волосах, почему ботинки словно прошли Вторую Мировую.

Но выбор давно был сделан. 

Тренер обернулся.

— Можно я довезу тебя до дома? 

В доме Рэя не горели окна, как горели славным желтым светом каждый раз, когда Тренер парковался у калитки на задний двор. Это было так поразительно и так грустно. 

— Можно я тебя поцелую? 

Между двумя вопросами была вечность, пропасть, и хуллиарды всяких «можно». Можно я возьму тебя за руку? У меня горячие руки, согрейся. Можно я посмотрю на тебя? У меня дыхание захватывает, ты такой красивый. Можно мы не будем тупить, пожалуйста? Можно у нас будет вот это вот хорошее, я заебался, Рэй, я так заебался, я хочу отдать тебе всё, я по другому любить не умею. 

Ни одного из этого вопроса Тренер не задал вслух, но рука Рэя была в его руке взаправду, и синий океан глаз в темноте блестел всем вот этим несказанным. Тренер копил нежность по капле в груди, берёг ее, и протянул Рэю в свободной ладони, протянул, чтобы Рэймонд напился ею вдосталь и Рэймонд ее принял. 

— Можно, — ответил Рэй, и завозился на своем месте, дергаясь в ремнях безопасности, но ни на секунду не отпуская руки Тренера из своей. 

Тренер выдохнул и поцеловал его, неловко подавшись вперёд. 

В смысле никто не трахает Рэймонда Смита? 

Вон, спросите Тренера, он вам ответит. 

Ага, а теперь бегите.


End file.
